Fruits of Florida
by boo11
Summary: It's been a hard year, and the Furuba gang decide they are in need of a vacation this summer to FLORIDA IN THE US!! Read about how the Sohmas get a taste of the fruits of Florida...or rather Florida gets a taste of the Sohma fruits!
1. A Messy Prologue

*note that when dialogue in quotations is _italicized,_ it means that the person (or animal) who's talking, is thinking to themselves*

disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket!! (almost forgot that....^_^` heehee)

****

Fruits of Florida

"_Wow!", _Tohru thought to herself as she Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, and Haru walked to Shigure's house from their last day of school. "_Another whole school-year has gone by and the summer is here already!"_

She looked to Kyo, who's eyes were bulging as he smiled(which he rarely does) and looked to the sky. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking his "breath of freedom".

"So Kyo," Tohru began cheerfully. "You look awfully happy!" Kyo blushed, tripped over a rock, and fell on his face. Toru held in a giggle, but Momiji didn't!

"HAA, HAA! Kyo you fell! HA- HAA! You're a clutz!" Momiji laughed,

but then Kyo got up and turned around., "Just kidding! Don't kill me!" Momiji grinned in a squinted beg for pity.

"Oh Kyo! Are you ok?" Tohru asked franticly. "I'm so sorry I made you fall!"

"I'm fine, it's ok. It's gonna take more than a stupid rabbit to bring _me_ down! Summer starts today and so does my freedom!!!"

"Would you like to make a bet on that?" Yuki asked Kyo as though he knew something Kyo didn't, which he usually did.

"Hey, I'm in human form now!" Pouted Momiji, completely missing the part about him being stupid and interrupting Yuki.

"Yes! Yes I would!" Kyo answered Yuki, extremely confident in himself. "Twenty-bucks says nothing makes me yell for the whole day! How's that sound rat-boy?!" 

"Excellent. But you do, however, realize that you were already shouting just know?"

"HEY! Shouting doesn't count!"

"Fine, it's a deal. Starting...now."

"KKKKKYYYYYYYYOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A green figure with dark brown hair was standing in the doorway as they approached the house. She was waving her left hand frantically as she held a pitcher of lemonade with a large wooden spoon in it in the other. "KYO-kun, darling!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kyo hollered as he headed back in the direction of school.

Yuki turned to Tohru with a smile on his face. "Miss Honda, didn't you say you were running short on money to buy a bathing-suit?"

"Oh no!" Tohru answered, hands waving in front of her. "I'd have no place to wear it to! You don't want to waste your hard earned money on me!"

"Who said Yuki was gonna give you his money?" Haru asked totally oblivious to the past year, let alone the conversation.

"Ummmm..."

"KYO, I made us some lemonade to start off our wonderful summer together!! KKKYYOO!!!!!" Shouted, you guessed it, Kagura! She began chasing after Kyo.

"Kyo! Kagura! Where are you going!?" Shouted Momiji.

"Momiji, don't the middle school kids get out now?!" Hollered Kyo to his back.

"Yeah they do. Why? Do you wanna pick up Hiro and Kisa!?" Momiji suddenly sounded excited.

"KKKYYYOOOOOO!!!"

"Ahh... sure, whatever, anything to get away from this psycho-pig!!!!!!"

"KKKYYYOOOOOO!!!"

"Yay!!! I'll come with you!"

"KKKYYYOOOOOO!!!"

"GREAT!!" Kyo yelled between gritted teeth, not really paying attention to Momiji, and being more focused on the "psycho-pig" chasing him with a wooden spoon.

And off the three went!

"Oh Children you're home!" Shigure said, as if he was such a _mature_ being. "I would offer some lemonade but it appears it's left me..." He squinted at the three figures running off in the distance. "So once the rest come back we'll have our own little party!"

"Oh God Shigure, don't tell me you invited _him_?" Yuki sighed.

"What a great idea! I'll go call Aya now!" And he skipped away into the house in a sort of little-Shigure-Ridinghood way.

"Nice one Yuki." Haru said sarcastically.

"Hey, I thought I was your first love?"

"I think I'll go make a fresh batch of lemonade!" Tohru most rudely interrupted Yuki and Haru... No, not really. Because of coarse she was all cheerful and stuff.

"Would you like some help, Miss Honda?"

"Oh no! After all you've done for me this whole year! The least I could do is make you some lemonade." Once again with the crazy waving hands.

"OK, then."

"See ya later! "Tohru left to the kitchen as Yuki and Haru sat down on the steps of the porch.

"Haru, you know I'm very offended that you've forgotten your love for me."

"Well I'm very offended that you don't call me Mr.Sohma." 15-year-old Haru pouted.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you call Tohru 'Miss. Honda'".

"I see."

"It's not like you forget her first name or anything... Or do you?"

"Haru, you know I'm very offended that you've forgotten your love for me."

"Ha! Trying to change the subject are you? So you do forget her name, don't you?! Well then... I think I'll just have to take a trip to the kitchen!"

"Haru, are you black?"

"No, he's jealous."

"Oh joy. Shigure's back." Yuki said sarcastically.

"Oh Yuki you've grown a sense of humor!" Shigure replied. "Oh Tohru! My pretty-little-flower, is the lemonade ready!?" Shigure pranced off to the kitchen, little-riding hood and all.

"Idiot." Yuki said under his breath.

Just then a car pulled up and out poured Hatori, Ayame, Momiji, Kyo, Kisa, and Hiro. And Kagura jumped off the roof of the car, to fall in to Kyo's arms.

At the site of Ayame Yuki decided it was time to leave. "I'm going to check on Miss Honda. I'll see you later 'Mr. Sohma.'

"Thanks for the invite first love."

Just then Shigure walked outside. He was balancing a pen above his upper lip and looked a bit cross eye. "I see jealousy strikes again. Actually I can see quite a lot. Five Yukis, five Harus, and five....Ayames!? Aya! Your here!!"

"Fine, Mr.Sohma, _come_." And Yuki and Haru snuck off into the kitchen to see "Miss Honda" as Shigure and Ayame got into one of their little frenzies, as usual.

" 'Gure baby!" Ayame frenzied.

"Aya, you're here so soon!?" Shigure frenzied back.

"Well when I got a call from my 'Gure that a party was in need , I came rushing over to see my Shuger-Boy! But of coarse boring -old Hatori wouldn't let me drive, so we took his car!"

"I saw the kids in town, so we picked them up." Hatori entered the conversation.

"Hatori," Shigure began, leaving his frenzy behind. "Not that I have any doubts in you,...but why was Kagura placed on the roof?"

"Well there wasn't enough room in the car, so Kyo was told to sit on the roof. But as usual, he was stubborn about it started having a tantrum and such. So Kagura offered to take his place. I told her that it would be inapropriet but she insisted...literally." Hatori showed Shigure his bruised right eye.

So of coarse, Shigure being the immature adult that he is, burst out laughing. "You got hit by a girl!?! HHHAAA! Hatori Sohma got hit by a girl!! Now you can't see out of either eyes!! HAHA! You got beat up by a 19-year-old girl!!!!!!!!!" Luckily for Shigure, all the kids had already entered the house, this included Kagura. "Come on Hatori, let's go in side...I think I might have a helmet in there!!!! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"You should really be more careful Hatori." Ayame said as they walked in the house, he was also filing his nails at this point. "I told you to listen to that girl, now you've really made a fool of yourself."

"I need a vacation." Hatori said to himself as they sat down to a table in the house. He may have meant it to himself, but that's not how it was taken.

"A VACATION???!!!" Ayame yelled, who at this point was the only one in the room, while Shigure was in the kitchen...again! "Hatori, what a brilliant idea!!! I could really use one. What with all the damage this stress has been causing my hair. Oooo! I'll go tell Shigure!" But before he could enter the kitchen, out popped Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure (who was rubbing his head after Yuki smacked him for sticking his finger in the pitcher.)

"Lemonade's ready!" tohru yelled cheerfully. Suddenly a stampied of thirsty zodiac boys and Kagura came racing down the stairs followed by a slow moving Kisa.

"Shigure! Guess what?! We're going on vaca!"

" Oooo!!!! We are?!"

"Thanks to Hatori!"

"Oh God. What have I done?" Hatori said to himself.

"Please say it's Disney World, please say it's Disney World, please say it's Disney World" Shigure whispered to himself. "WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD AREN'T WE!!!!!!!!!!!?!?" Shigure was acting like a hyper little five year old as he jumped up and down with excitement.

"Disney World!!!!!!!!!!???????" Momiji was now also jumping up and down with excitement. Everyone else was sitting in a circle, sipping their lemonade waiting to see if they were really going. That is except for Yuki, Tohru, and Kagura (who was too busy force-feeding Kyo his lemonade).

"We're not going to Disney World." Hatori announced.

"Disney Land!?!" Shigure and Momiji guessed at the same time.

"No. We're not going anywhere. Besides, we all know Akito would never allow it." There was a large sigh amongst the group.

"But Sissy, I really wanted to go with you to Disney World..." Kisa said, who was sitting on Tohru's lap, giving her puppy-dog eyes. 

Thoru's eyes swelled with tears. "That's it!" Tohru said she put kisa down and stood up. "Screw Akito! I'll do anything! But we're going to Disney World, no matter what!"

There was a moment of silence as everyone starred at Tohru. Not surprised at her speach, but more in shock that she used the phrase "screw Akito." That being something Kyo would broke loose of Kagura's grip and stood up to say "Yeah, screw Akito! Let's go!"

Yuki smacked Kyo in the back of his head and everyone began now slurping their lemonades (either that or they were whining to Hatori).

Then Kisa got up and stood by Hatori with her unavoidable puppy-dog/ horse shoe eyes. "Grandpa Hatori, can we please go on vacation to Disney World. I was really looking forward to you introducing me to Mickey."

Hatori, now feeling loved, forgot about Akito and decided Disney World it was! As long as they got to see the rest of Florida (meaning all the beaches and stuff)."Pack your bags, I'll book the flight for tomorrow."

"YYYYYYYYYAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!" Everyone cheered.

"You should all be here by 6AM."

"Now everyone go home and pack!" Shigure declared with stars in his eyes.

And they were out the door! Except for those who lived there and Hatori, who decided he might as well book the flight there.

"Hatori what are you still doing here?" Shigure asked, still starry eyed.

"Well I figured I might as well use your phone to book the flight, since I'm here already."

"Fine with me! I'll be in my room packing!" Shigure practically flew up to his room.

"I think I'll do the same. Miss Honda, will you join me?"

"Oh yeah! I should have started a long time ago. Thanks for reminding me Yuki!"

" Kyo, shouldn't you be packing, too?" Hatori asked implying that he didn't want him there.

"I'll do it later." Kyo said, either not catching the drift or not really caring.

Hatori sighed, he pulled out a noted book and pen from his pocket. he put on his reading glasses and turned to Kyo. "Wanna make yourself useful? Hand me that telephone book by you."

Kyo chucked the book at Hatori who just gave him one of those "you disappointment" looks. Then he opened it up to the "a" section and began looking for an appropriate airline. "ab, ab......ac...ae..."Hatori mumbled under his breath, but still out loud.

"Hatori, would you shutup!" Kyo yelled. "Do you even remotely realize how annoying that is?!"

"Excuse me, but has know one ever taught you to respect your elders? Besides, what can you possibly be doing that you need complete silence?"

"I'm...thinking!"

"Oh really? About what?"

"How I'm gonna pay Yuki twenty-bucks..." Kyo said in an annoyed grumble.

"What was that?"

"Noth...aren't you suppose to be getting us a flight or something?"

"Right away, Mr.Kyo." Hatori said sarcastically. "Let's see...Airlines there we are." He flipped to a page, wrote some thing on his pad of paper, and dialed a number, pen in hand. "Yes, I'd like to book a flight for tomorrow...from Tokyo, Japan.....Florida of the United States....what city?...Umm, hold on." Hatori held the phone to his shoulder. "Kyo, do you know where Disney World is?"

"I don't know...Florida."

"No, what city is it?"

"I don't know. Get a map." Hatori gave Kyo another look. "Fine!" I don't know why, but for some reason Shigure had a map of the U.S. Kyo found Florida and began looking for, yes, the words "Disney World"(someone's a little slow.)."Hatori, it's not on here!"

Hatori got back on the phone. "Do you have any seats avalible for Tokyo to...Disney World?" Hatori felt foolish saying that. There was some astonished yelling over the phone..."How about another city in Florida?...I'm gonna need..."He got off the phone again. "Kyo, how many seats do we need?"

"I don't know. Figure it out yourself!"

"Fine, Kyo, you'll stay here all alone, while everyone else and Tohru go on vacation."

"Fine!!...ummm....there's me, Tohru...Kisa, and Hiro...Kagura, Momiji, Shigure, Ayame...and Haru....oh yeah, and that dumb rat. That's...10."

Hatori looked at him. "What?! I did what you asked! What more do you want!?"

Hatori sighed and put the phone to his ear. "Ten seats please.... They cancelled for Miami?.... Great, thank you very much....Hatori Sohma...Thank you ..Bye now.

And so it begins...... 

(A/N: Please review, but remember that this is my fi~rst fanfic...._ please don't be tooooooo cruel....but I still want honest opinions. Mom always said....no wait...that was Tohru's line...OK BYE!!!^_)


	2. Chapter 1: The Pandemonium Plane Ride

*This chapter was co-written by my sister.

~creative thoughts seem to come to those who have had people (some with big tire tubes!!) jump on their heads at the Jersey shore hotel pool... I would know... ^_ ~the anonymous muffin top (aka boo's sis)~

"We're going to Disney World! We're going to Disney World!" Shigure and Momiji were repetitively singing the same phrase as they skipped through the airport, following Hatori.

"You two know you look very foolish and there are many people staring at a 15-year-old and _27_-year-old, acting like 5-year-olds?" But the two five-year-olds didn't care to notice Aya and continued singing. "Oh what the heck!" and Ayame joined them.

"Oi vae." Hatori said.

"Hatori, isn't that where we receive our tickets? Over by Haru and Tohru." Yuki said. 

Hatori looked at Haru and Tohru who were totally spaced out with drool limping from their mouths. " I guess so. Yuki, you being one of the only sane ones here, would you mind gathering everyone up while I go get the tickets?"

"Not at all." So Hatori went and came back...with ten tickets.

"Yuki, how many people do we have here?"

Yuki counted. "12..Why?"

"They only gave me ten tickets."

"Oh no!" Everyone yelled, or at least some people did.

"Oh well, I guess Kyo counted wrong and I'll just have to spend my summer alone. Good Bye!" Hatori said, as if glad to miss out on this chaos adventure.

"HEY!! Don't blame me that stupid monkey had to show up!" Kyo yelled.

"Which reminds me," Yuki said. "I believe you owe me twenty dollars."

"Quit changing the subject!" Kyo yelled back.

"OH NO!" Ritsu began. "THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! YOUR FIGHTING BECAUSE OF ME! I'VE RUINED YOUR WHOLE VACATION!! NO, YOUR WHOLE SUMMER!! I DESERVE TO BE FORGOTTEN! I SHOULD SPEND MY SUMMER BY MYSELF IN LONELINESS!"

Hatori sighed. "I'll see if they have any extra seats in first class." Yes, of coarse they were flying first class! These are the Sohmas we're talking about. They've got connections.

When Hatori came back he was holding only one more ticket. "I guess I'll be leaving you all now." Hatori said. "Here you go Ritsu." Ritsu didn't say anything because Kyo had already gagged him.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" This was Tohru with frantically waving hands at Hatori. " You can take my ticket! After all, you paid for it! And I'm not even part of this family! Here, here's my ticket!!" Hatori began to sweat, now that his plan was experiencing difficulties.

"Oohhh! but Tohru's so much more fun than Hatori!" Momiji whined.

"Not to fret!" Ayame began with an idea finger in the air. "_I_ have an idea!"

"Shouldn't that mean we _should _fret?" Yuki said.

"Very funny Yuki. Now, my plan _is_: One of us transforms and goes in Tohru's shirt and..."

"Whoa, stop right there!" Kyo said while both him and Yuki rolled up their sleeves.

"OK _fine_! So one of us who's _small_ when transformed goes in Tohru's.... coat and spends the plane ride there!"

"And just who were you implying to do so?" Hatori asked sarcastically.

"Well me of coarse!"

"Ayame, despite what you may think, I don't believe _any_ of us here would trust you in such a case." Hatori informed Ayame. "I can think of two especially."

"I know! How 'bout _I_ go in Tohru's jacket!?" Momiji suggested cheerfully. "Tohru, would you mind if I sat in your jacket for the plane ride!?"

"Not at all, Momiji!" Tohru replied also cheerfully.

"Great!" And before you knew it Momiji had jumped on Tohru, turned into a rabbit, and was snug in her jacket. Her stomach bulged where he sat, making her look pregnant.

"Well Tohru, you must be married with a baby!" Shigure said happily.

"I'm thirsty!" whined Momiji. So Hatori went and got everyone sodas.

"Look Yuki! I made a ring out of the can top!" Tohru showed Yuki. "I made one for you, too."  
"How kind Miss Honda" and he slipped it over his dainty finger.

"Thanks Tohru. I'd love one, too." Said Haru in his jealousy.

"Ah, sure Haru...Here you go." Said Tohru uncomfortably.

"I want one, too, Tohru!" whined Momiji from the inner coat.

"Oh sure! I'll make you a necklace since you have no fingers." And with a twist and twirl it was done. "Here you go!" She placed it over his bunny head through the coat.(Meanwhile Haru was struggling to put his ring on his not so dainty finger.)

"YAY!" Momiji the fetus cheered. ( I think the baggage-men might've been a bit disturbed by that whole scene.)

So they threw their soda cans away and boarded the plane!

(A/N: OK! that was boo's part....*evil smile on face* NOW IT'S MY TURN!!! the anonymous muffin top will now write the rest of this chapter *throws sister off comp chair and she goes flying out window* -YAY! don't worry! she's fine and she'll b back!!! keeheehee.....^_^)

OK, so as you know the gang have just boarded the plane. Here's the seating arrangement because if you don't know it, things may become confusing for ya:

Front of Plane

Shigure Hatori Ayame l **A **lRitsu Tohru Yuki Haru l **A**

? a baby old guy l **I** l Kagura Kyo Kisa Hiro l **I**

------------------------------l **S** l 4 Yuki fan club girls (leaders) l **S**

Restroom l **L** l---------------------------------- l **L**

l **E ** l l **E**

OK!! Back to the story!!!

As you know the four fan club girls are sitting two rows behind Tohru and Yuki. They of course immediately notice him.

"Prince Yuki is so pre~tty" say all the fan club girls looking like zombies with evil stars in their eyes. "Must have Prince Yuki!"

*gasp* "President Motoko! It's the evil witch Tohru...AND SHE'S PREGNANT!!!" said one of the random three fangirls, since names are difficult to keep track of....

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" said President Motoko.....then they all faint because they think Tohru and Yuki are married with their little can rings.

Meanwhile, Hiro is torturing the poor struggling Haru, who's still trying to put on his precious soda can ring. Hiro starts kicking the seat in front of him (where Haru sits) and then starts pushing the button to call the flight attendant. He is obviously restless and wants to torture people (tisc squared....evil hiro....jk!). So the flight attendant makes her way over to her calling passenger.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked ever so sweetly.

"I didn't want anything."

"um...but you pushed the button and I-" the now nervous stewardess said.

"Well I didn't push the button and even if I had maybe I didn't want anything...Maybe I just felt like pushing the button. And for that matter why should it matter to you? You didn't push the button. I did. And anyway, it's not like you own this plane so if you can't back it up you shouldn't just ask people if they need anything." Hiro explained this in his snobby angsty way with the cool music in the background. Silence.

"Hiro, that wasn't very nice," said Kisa in her tiny voice (which is kinda contradictory to her zodiac animal form...but o well!!!). "You should apologize."

"Aw! What a cute little girl!" said the stewardess. She leaned over Hiro to pat Kisa's little head, but only accomplished a scream when Hiro bit her...yes, that's right. Hiro bit the stewardess on the arm. The stewardess ran away to get a band-aid.

"Hiro, you really shouldn't do that," said Haru over his seat, still in mid-struggle with that darn soda ring, "You might have to pay for it and it could be expensive."

"Her _arm_?" asked Hiro incrdulously.

"Well that's what you damaged wasn't it?" asked Haru trying to act smart... so much for that attempt...

On the other side of that row, Kagura decided to bore an old guy to death about her future plans to marry Kyo. She also told him that they were going to have cuter children than the old guy's grandson sitting next to him. With that the old guy had a heart attack and died...no...he just smacked her upside the head with his airline-provided pillow. Kyo had to hold her back...but then she thought Kyo was trying to hug her and show affection...

"KYOOOOOOO!!!!! MY LOVE!!! YOU TRULY DOOOOO LOVE ME!!!!!" Then she gave him a bear hug (in which we here bones crack) and did a short happy dance...in which she snorted a few times....

If we return back to Haru, we see the stewardess handing out meals, specifically one to Hatsuharu. He of course is still busy fumbling over the ring...he needs to give it a rest already! So Haru decided to stop and eat to some breakfast.

"Here you are," said the stewardess as she handed Haru his meal and moved down the line. Haru looked at his meal. It was **steak**, mashes potatoes with **beef **gravy, and **milk**! (in case you're that dumb: IT WAS ALL COW PRODUCTS!!!). And Hiro was still busy kicking Haru's seat while Kisa was sleeping.

"This ring doesn't fit," said Haru calmly. "I can't eat this food. Hiro won't stop kicking the seat..." We don't know who exactly Haru was talking to, but he made his point as to foreshadow the next event...that's right...Haru went black...

"Hey stewardess, you're kinda cute. How 'bout you come over here again I'll show you just how cute I think you are!!" said Black Haru. When the stewardess tried to ignore him, Haru moved onto a new subject. "So Yuki, you trying to make me jealous by sitting next to Tohru huh?"

"Don't flatter yourself 'Mr.Sohma'" said Yuki. And with that, Haru suddenly threw himself on the floor looking all innocent and lost... "OK...." said Yuki with only dark eyes on his face.

Ritsu, sitting further down the row next to Tohru was looking skittish and trying not to insult anyone as usual...but this is Ritsu we're talking about...so....

"Excuse me stewardess," said Ritsu as he flung an arm in the stewardess's direction. This of course led to the stumbling of the stewardess into Aya in the seat across and....*PYONG* ----great sound effect-lol......so Aya turned into a snake. Hatori covered the stewardess's eyes and no one else noticed since the only people who were in their section of the flight that didn't know of the secret were that old guy and his grandson. The old guy had fallen asleep while Kagura jabbered on and the baby didn't really count anyway. And then of course the Fan Club girls had all fainted.

Kyo, finding an excuse to get up and away from Kagura, grabbed the snake and headed for the restroom...It is unfortunate for Aya that he is disliked by Kyo...

The stewardess regained herself and straightened up handing Hatori a meal. Ritsu stayed under his seat screaming out how sorry he was and cursing himself for ever being born...but no one really noticed. Shigure then began his pleading that is similar to something the author's sister saw on MadTV one night:

"I'd like the vegetarian dish please," said Shigure. The stewardess began to search her cart when Shigure HAD to add, "with a li~ttle bit of bacon on top." He squinted his eyes and pinched his index finger and thumb together as if to say "this little."

"I'm sorry sir, but the dish doesn't come like that."

"Please, just a li~ttle bit o' bacon!"

"But then it wouldn't be a vegetarian dish."

"Just a little."

"Sir..."

"You just crunch the bacon-" Shigure pounded his fist in his hand.

"But sir-"

"And then you sprinkle the little wholesome bits on top..." *sprinkling motion over palm*

"Sir, I'm sorry but-"

"Just a little...It's the nourishment a novelist like I needs!" *index finger in air*

"uh..." then the stewardess walked away with the cart.

"I hope she remembers the bacon..." said Shigure. Hatori sighed and then began to dose off...uh oh...

Tohru began talking to her mother's picture again which she had seated on her same seat between her and Yuki. "Wow Mom! Our first airplane ride! Can you believe it?" *Kyoko still squinting and happy with her funny pose*

"Miss Honda," began Yuki, only, Tohru didn't notice.

"Mom, I can't believe we're going to Florida!"

"Miss Honda-"

"And I promise to take you on all the rides at Disney World."

"Miss Honda-"

"O BUT NOT THE SCARY ONES!!!"

"MISS HONDA!" Yuki didn't really raise his voice too much, but it was enough to finally get the distracted Tohru out of her little Mom-session.

"O right! I'm here! What's wrong Yuki?"

"Miss Honda, I just wanted to tell you AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" The "AH" was more of a horror movie shriek, or like the way Japanese Momiji screamed when jumping into the hotspring...quite the funniness....

"Did you think you could get away from me _that _easily my little Yuki?" and there was Akito leaning over the seat in between Yuki and Tohru with his creepy smile and voice. Tohru's hair was sticking out and she had ring eyes...in other words: she looked like she'd been stun gunned. On the contrary, Yuki seemed to be having a seizure. On further contrary, Kyoko was still sitting there smiling. And then the Yuki Fan Club girls woke up...

"You threaten our Prince Yuki!" Zombie Motoko then flipped over Kyo's empty seat and hurled Akito into the nearby aisle. When the zombie girls were done, Akito was barely moving.

_'Oh Mom, Akito looks like a vegetable!' _thought Tohru. So a medical staff brought in a tiny stretcher and was bringing Akito to the medical part of the plane. Akito delivered one final message to Yuki...well he tried to at least... Yuki was still having a couple of trembles, so Akito got Haru's attention.

"Haru," he said with his beat-up, and yet still creepy, smile and voice. Then he pointed to himself, then to some random bee sitting on his finger, then to his eyes, and then to Yuki. The message of course was supposed to mean "I'll be watching Yuki," but in this story Haru acts a bit below his average IQ, so of course:

"I...b...looking...Yuki..." Haru decoded. "I look like Yuki! You know he really does," he said to know one in particular, "messy hair, real skinny...he looks more like Yuki's brother than Aya does..." Poor Haru...

"I'm bored 'Tori!" whined Shigure. "'Tori?" but Hatori was slumbering like the baby in the seat behind him. *Shigure has evil plan look on face* He leans over Hatori to Aya's seat where Aya has a bag with make-up...God only knows why....

"Here we go 'Tori....let's see....we've got some blush...." Shigure takes out a blush brush and begins to apply blush to Hatori's face like tribal war paint...and then the singing begins...

"I feel pretty....o so pretty" sang Shigure as he opens a lipstick tube and begins twisting out the lipstick. Mind you, not many people hear his singing for Ritsu is still screaming his apologies and regrets. "I feel pretty and witty and-"

"SHIGUUUUREEEEE!!!!" take a guess who the mystery person behind Shigure was....HIS EDITOR!!! So when Mii (I think that's how you spell it) pops up and yells, Shigure is startled and fumbles with the lipstick causing Hatori to acquire a pink lipstick unibrow....

"SHIGURE THE MANUSCRIPT!!!!!" cried Mii.

"O hi Mii," said Shigure nervously. _'well she doesn't look too pretty,' _thought Shigure, but he was nice to her and only smiled.

"Shigure, I found your note" *holds up note with Japanese writing* (A/N: I'll translate!!!!: Dear Mii, I've gone on vacation again...This letter doesn't really express my creative spirit, and neither does my story so I'm going to have to clear my mind at Disney World and move the deadline to next Tuesday. Signed Shigure.)

"WHERE IS IT SHIGURE!!! I NEED IT NOW!!! HERE!" *grabs airline-provided pillow from under old guy's head...Old guy says "BAAAAACHH!"....you know, like the composer....* "WRITE ON THIS WITH THE LIPSTICK!!! I DON'T CARE!!!!!! JUST HURRY!!!"

"Mii, it's really not necessary. I've actually got the manuscript right here!" *pulls out random huge pile of papers*

"SHIGUUUUUUUREEEEE!!!" cries his editor again. She grabs the papers, grabs a backpack-looking thing, and parachutes out a door. A little later we here a distant "SHIGUUUREEEE!" and blank papers flutter by the windows....heehee.....Shigure's so bad!

Kyo returned from the bathroom and was sitting in his seat once again. Apparently when Mii parachuted off the plane it caused some turbulence. So the little seatbelt light went on and everybody buckled up...that is except for Ritsu who is under the seat and has lost his voice from screaming. Now he's just whispering loudly from under his seat. Momiji never could buckle his seat belt but that's ok because Tohru's holding onto him tightly while he sings a prelude that he was reminded of when the old guy said Bach. Ayame is still locked in the bathroom for Kyo, as mentioned before, dislikes Aya. Akito is on a bed somewhere on the plane, but who really cares about him now anyway?! (remember: "screw Akito!") And of course Kyoko is stupidly smiling in her happy little pose. None of this is truly that important, but I just thought you'd like to know...maybe...

So there was turbulence rite before they were going to land. This is when the copilot came on the intercom to inform the passengers of the current situation...but the intercom was a little messed up because Akito bit the wires in attempt to achieve his great recapture of Yuki which had nothing to do with the wires but o well....

"VEE TILLEE NANDING FOON EN FUNNY BOARIDA" (translation: we will be landing soon in sunny Florida).

"KYO!!! Did you hear the part about boars!!!" shouted Kagura to Kyo.

"VECH TEPHER ESH AYFOO FEBREEZE NEH EECH FUNNY" (translation: the temperature is 82 degrees and it's sunny)

"Febreeze smells funny?" said Haru and his low IQ aloud (IM SORRY HARU!!!) "but I thought febreeze made things smell good..."

"EE AH EFEERNASING THUM FURBYLANCE" (translation: we are experiencing some turbulence)

"THUMB SIZE FURBY'S!!!! O BOY!!!!" screamed Momiji from inside Tohru's coat.

"EEZ ROMAINE BOM" (translation: please remain calm)

"THERE'S A ROMAINE BOMB ON THE PLANE!!!! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!" no one in particular shouts...so of course there is mass hysteria and pandemonium from everyone (except Haru who is being smart and knowing that romaine is lettuce), and everyone's screaming except for Ritsu who's whisper-screaming and blaming himself...(and Hatori who's also smart).

So basically, the plane lands and everyone runs off...

The gang is now at the airport!!! or at least most of the gang.....

(A/N: SO SO SO SO SO?!?!?! What u think???? OK! I think I may help with other chapters also!!! ~the anonymous muffin top aka Annie!!! ok, boo's turn to talk: Sry if the first chapter/prologue wasn't very funny, but now that my violent muffin-top (my big sister) is helping me, things (as u can see in this chapter) are getting huumungously more funnier(i know those aren't real words)

muffin top: NOOOO!!!! BOO IS VERY FUNNY!!!!!! (ex: Mr. Sohma!!!! and the soda can rings and everything in the first chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Boo: but that's all I-

Muffin Top: AND THE PART WHERE HARU THINKS AKITO TOLD HIM HE LOOKED LIKE YUKI!!!! OK! we're wasting space! 

JA NE!!!!!!


	3. Author's NoteThank Yous

A/N(boo): HULLO everyone! Sorry we haven't updated in a while, but me and my sister are about to watch Fruits Basket now and strike some inspiration!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!! So right now I just wanted to thank all the reviewers:

AMH: my first reviewer ^_^

kyo-ko: I'll try to work on the grammar in the upcoming chapter!

Sakura: Thanks for the _constructive_ criticism (*tears swelling _*) Would you mind showing a little more respect next time? This _is _my first story .But.... at least you were....honest with what you thought...

Emily: I know you meant Sakura when you wrote "Saturn" ^_ I was told. Thanks a bunch!

Link and Luigi: I love your stories!!!!! You're my idol! Hee hee ^_^And thanks for understanding and being cool about the bacon! lol!

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND ANYONE WHO'S BEEN READING MY STORY!!! PLEASE CONTINUE!

A/N (annie, boo's older sis): *index finger in air* And I would just like to add that Sakura is a butthead. SHE SAID GO EASY!!! IT'S HER FIRST FIC AND SINCE U WROTE N ANONYMOUS REVIEW U OBVIOUSLY HAVEN'T EVEN WRITTEN ONE URSELF!!!!! ......it feels good to vent....keeheehee! ok, so thanks everyone and we'll hopefully have an update as soon as possible!!!!! bai-bai!)


End file.
